


23

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	23

男人最想要的东西就是他的眼睛。那一双眼，时而明媚，时而忧伤，亦或是像现在这样，透着笑意，还渗出丝丝媚气，着实勾人，瞳孔像是黑色的深潭，使人情不自禁地被吸引，然后下沉，坠入深渊。“呵”，男人在心里冷笑，他早就看透了，他那双眼睛骗过太多的人，他不会再上当的了。上次行动失败后，他便被男人关了起来，男人每天来审问他，其实没什么好说的，他的确是个叛徒，但他只是想逃罢了，如果他不逃他的人生将会彻底毁掉。男人是他的养父，也是他的“丈夫”，自从男人发现他是个双性人之后，对他的“父爱”便不再纯粹了，可笑的是，男人将自己所做的一切暴行都归咎于他，男人觉得他那过分精致的脸、雪白的肌肤、翘挺的臀部和噙泪的眼睛都是在勾引他，于是在他成年之后便占有了他。男人最喜欢的就是一边肏弄他，一边看着他含泪的眼睛，那样会让他性欲勃发。男人静静地看了他一会儿，觉得自己又要被他的眼睛吸进去了:“你要逃到哪里去呢？可笑。”他也不回答，只是一直看着男人，把男人看得心里发毛，他慢慢爬了过来，趴在男人腿上，抬起头看着男人，眼睛亮晶晶的，男人笑了:“就知道你……又想要了是不是?”男人摸了摸他的头发:“你听话一点，乖一点，我不会怪你……”他用牙齿咬住男人的拉链，拉下拉链，发现男人的性器已经肿胀起来，“真没出息。”他在心里嗤笑，嘴却没有停下来，他将男人的内裤舔湿，隔着内裤舔弄男人的性器，他的手无意碰到了男人放在侧面的枪，他突然兴奋起来，将男人的性器包裹在嘴里，男人则抓着他的头发狠狠顶弄，粗长的性器塞满了他的口腔，让他有种窒息的快感，男人很快就射了，几天没做，男人射了很多，精液顺着他的嘴角流下来，男人看他一眼就又硬了起来，男人扯掉他的衣服，把他抱起来，直接把性器插入他的小穴里，“啊～”他疼得叫出声，那里还是很紧，与男人粗长的性器并不匹配，男人握住他的腰上下顶弄，性器插得太深，顶到他的宫口，他习惯性地挣脱，却被男人按住肩膀，男人下身狠狠顶弄着，近乎疯狂，他也渐渐在这粗暴的肏弄中得到了快感，他被肏得晕乎乎的，手胡乱摆弄，又碰到了那把枪，在临近高潮的当口，他却突然清醒，抽出那把枪，顶住男人的太阳穴。

↪尽管他动作够快，扣动了扳机，但是什么都没有发生，他的手一颤，枪掉在地上，男人没有说话，只是把他压在地上，继续肏弄，男人抽插着射在他里面，他已经完全愣住，“你以为我还会上你的当吗？”男人抚摸着他高潮后潮红的身体，他没什么反应，“乖一点，到时候我会放你走的。”他只是沉默，眼睛里的光隐没了。

↪“砰”的一声之后，静的可怕，他屏住呼吸，眼睛却睁地大大的，太快了，他都没有反应过来，男人的眼睛还睁着，却不会再动了，他迅速地起身，穿衣服，没有一丝留恋，其实逃出去对他来说并不难，他只是想亲手杀了这个男人。出来后，他觉得自己走路都轻快了，尽管嘴里还有股膻味，但他并不在意，他肆意地笑着，像孩子一样。


End file.
